An Unforgettable Night
by Auspicious Stars
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Jasper when he gets home. Edward and Jasper celebrate!  First Slash Fic. Rated 'M' for a reason! Be nice please :   All Human. O/S


**An Unforgettable Night**

I lay in my bed before sleep claimed me one night, and contemplated my life thus far. Jasper and I had been together, non-exclusively, for two years before we decided enough was enough, and made our relationship official five years ago and now and in a week's time, we would be celebrating our fifth anniversary. Normally on our anniversaries, we'd go out and have a big celebration with our family and friends. It usually consisted of going out for dinner and drinks, and sometimes, if we all felt like it, dancing as well. Then at the end of the evening we'd return home exhausted from a long day of work and celebrating, therefore we never fully enjoyed each other, intimately.

That is how we had been celebrating for the past five years, and it had been amazing.

However, this year I wanted something different. I wanted something more private, something more intimate.

I wanted Jasper, to myself.

So I did the only rational thing I could think of. I asked my sisters – Bella and Alice– for help with some ideas on romancing Jasper; in other words, I paid for lunch.

"Whenever I want to celebrate with Rosie," Alice began, as the waiter brought our food. "I just cook her favourite meal for dinner and light some candles around the house especially in our room," she smiled with mischief. "Then I take her to bed and rock her world making her come at least four times," she concluded laughing. Bella and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads.

Alice, my older sister, had been with Rosalie longer than Jasper and I had been together. They started dating in their junior year of high school and had been together ever since. They married three years ago. They were now in the process of artificial insemination – they wanted a family.

Anyway, Alice's ideas were good but not exactly conducive for what I had in mind. Because it needed to be perfect, because a life without Jasper wouldn't really be a life at all. Jasper was my home, my life, my love and my future.

"Ali, that's great and all but," I hesitated, "that's not exactly how I pictured it in my head. See, I want to ask Jasper to…" Bella's squeal interrupted me.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "you're gonna propose to Jasper, aren't you? That's… Oh my God!"

"Shh Bella, calm down," I hissed through gritted teeth as I tried to reign in my younger sister. "Would you keep it down?" I looked at her sternly. She mumbled an apology while Alice just laughed at us. "Yes, ok! I am going to propose to Jasper. He's it for me; he is my 'one'."

"Aww, honey I know," Bella said more subdued. "I am just so happy that my big brother _finally_ found the guts to ask the love of his life to marry him," she said with a tender smile.

"Thank you,' I mumbled as I blushed wildly. I took a deep breath, "I need something that will make this day special, that will make him remember it for the rest of his life," I looked to Bella specifically, because she always had great ideas in the romance department. She raised her finger and began to tap her chin, looking deep in thought, so I gave her a few moments.

"Well," she began, "you can do what Ali said, and cook Jazz a nice dinner and have it waiting for him when he gets home from work," Bella paused. "Um, then maybe you can have some nice, soft, romantic music playing in the background. In your room you can, um, maybe light some scented candles too; spread around his favourite flowers on the bed…" she trailed off, then suddenly said, "You know when Emmett proposed, he gave me a full body message with scented oils, followed by a hot bath. It was very relaxing, and I was very thankful afterward." she offered with a blush.

Bella and Emmett had been together for four years before Emmett finally, proposed three years ago. Emmett, Jasper and I had been the best of friends since college and when they came home with me for thanksgiving our second year at university, Emmett met Bella. They hit it off immediately; however, Bella was only seventeen at the time, so they had to wait for her eighteenth birthday before they officially began to date.

Jasper and I were in the beginnings of our relationship, and we hadn't told anyone about us yet. Only my family and Emmett knew I was gay; out of the proverbial closet. It took a while for Jasper and I to take the final step, and commit to being together publically.

It was definitely worth the wait, though.

"Actually Bells, those are great ideas!" I said enthusiastically, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, I helped too!" Alice chimed in. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug too.

"Thank you guys, really; you're the best. It'll be perfect." I said as I smiled widely.

~o**O**o~

Today was our anniversary. Jasper got off work in an hour and I had been cleaning and prepping all day long. Being a writer was great at times because I have the luxury of working from home and was able to keep my own schedule. It was like a godsend today. Anyway, I decided to take Alice and Bella's advice.

I bought Jasper a ring that I had seen him admiring on various occasions when we would go shopping and passed by the jeweller. I also bought two dozen purple rimmed lisianthus' – Jasper's favourite flower – and placed them in a jar of water around the house.

I made his favourite food with some red wine to accompany. I placed my iPhone in the iPhone dock and kept it on the shuffle function throughout the night. In our room, I changed the bed sheets to the red silk set we had bought for special occasions; I also bought candles and set them around the room illuminating it, which gave off a romantic atmosphere. On the bedside table I placed some scented massage oils for Jasper to choose from and a black, hand towel alongside a bottle of lube; after our room was ready, I readied the bathroom in much the same fashion.

I lit candles and placed them around the sink and around the garden tub. I had demanded we buy a house with one, when we had looked for a house for the two of us.

When everything was ready, I started to get nervous.

As I took a cursory once over of the entire house and made sure everything was clean and ready, I heard the tell tale signs of Jasper's arrival. As he slid his keys in the door, my heart began to race to the point where I was sure it would jump out of my chest.

"Edward, baby, I'm home," Jasper called out as he entered the house and closed the door behind him and locked it. "Edward?"

I stood behind the coffee table which I had transformed into a makeshift dinner table for the night. As Jasper walked in to the living room, placed his brief case on the floor against the wall and looked up at me. Shock registered on his face, then a small growing smile.

I slowly made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, and pulled him in for a heated and passionate kiss. When our lips separated I noticed our breathing was ragged and heavy; I also noticed that all my previous nervousness had disappeared. The way his eyes beamed up at me was more than enough to warn away those ridiculous feelings and thoughts. I could tell he was surprised, as he smiled widely at me.

"Happy anniversary, Love," I said huskily, my voice thick with emotion. Oh, how I loved this man! I leaned in again and captured his lips in scorching kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Edward," he smiled. "I can't believe you did all this!" Jasper said as he looked around the room, "Thank you, baby. I love it. I love _you_," he said just before he brushed his lips against mine, sinuously. I almost lost myself in the kiss when suddenly I remembered.

"I made you dinner!" I exclaimed, animatedly. "It's all ready. I just have to bring it to the table. I hope you like it." Jasper tilted his head slightly and looked at me and smiled.

"I know I will," he answered softly. I hummed in agreement.

"Why don't you wash up and then have a seat while I get everything, then we can enjoy a nice quiet evening; just the two of us" I said and made my way to the kitchen. I passed by the iPhone dock and pressed play.

After dinner, we sat around the table and talked about our day when I heard that one of my favourite songs began to play. I smiled at Jasper from across the table and stood up; I held my hand out to him.

Understanding what I wanted, Jasper placed his hand in mine and stood up.

As the music played, the soft lighting from the candles and dimmed lights surrounded us as I held Jasper's body flush to mine, not an inch between us. I wrapped my arm around his lower back and held his hand in mine, intertwined our fingers together, and held them pressed against my chest where my heart was. Our bodies swayed, as the magic of the music guided us.

I listened to the singer and sweet memories rushed back to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first time ever I saw your face<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave**__**  
><strong>__**To the dark and the empty skies, my love,**__**  
><strong>__**To the dark and the empty skies.**_

_The first I ever saw Jasper, I was running late for my first class my first year at Dartmouth university, and I was so flustered trying to find the class room; I didn't notice him coming in my direction. I knocked him off his feet; he dropped all the papers he held in his hands. I apologized profusely and helped him pick his things up. I remembered thinking that I had never seen anyone as beautiful as him; with his chin length, honey blonde curly hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen – they definitely put the sky to shame. His lips were a soft pink and looked so soft I just wanted to kiss them all day long. He introduced himself we had his things gathered and as I held his hand in mine to shake, I felt a tingly sensation course up my arm and strike my chest. It wasn't at all an unpleasant feeling. It turned out we had the same class, so we sat together. We became fast friends, but I secretly wished for more._

_**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**__**  
><strong>__**And felt your heart beat close to mine**__**  
><strong>__**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**__**  
><strong>__**That was there at my command, my love**__**  
><strong>__**That was there at my command.**_

_I was studying in the library one day in our second year at Dartmouth; I was sitting at a desk and had all my books scattered around me, my notes in hand, going over everything making sure I hit every major point I needed to know, when suddenly the chair next to mine was pulled back roughly. Jasper, all flushed and flustered and seemingly pissed off, sat beside me, chest heaving. _

"_Is it true?" he asked in a loud whisper. I was confused._

"_Is what true, what's wrong?" I asked him._

"_Is it true that you and Jennifer Browning hooked up? I heard some girls talking in my psych class about you two." WHAT? My mind was on overload. I had kissed some girls but I had never been with a girl, let alone one like Jennifer Browning who – according to various people, namely of the male race – liked to sleep around. I was confused and furious that Jasper would believe that crap._

"_Is that what you think of me? That I am so desperate for someone that I would go with Jennifer and do… that… anything really, with her?" I asked through gritted teeth. His mistrust of me hurt more than I cared to admit. "I thought you knew me better than that." His eyes softened and he began to blush. He sheepishly apologized._

"_God Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he huffed and ran his hands through his honey hair. "It's just when I heard them talk about you, I flipped; I hated thinking that you were into gir… I mean, into her. I'm sorry man." _

"_Jasper, I can guarantee you that I would never do anything with Jennifer, or any other girl for that matter," I took a deep breath and held it as I looked into his eyes. I smiled softly, letting the air I held out. "They aren't really my type."_

"_Really?" Jasper asked. "Then what is your type?" he asked again, with a slight smile on his lips. He began to lean in to me._

"_Well," I said huskily as I leaned closer to him as well. "I like blondes for one, with strong hands and amazing blue eyes," I pointedly looked into his eyes. "I also prefer a flat chest and an extra appendage," I did not know where the courage came from, and I didn't know who moved first but the next thing I knew, Jasper was whispering softly, against my lips._

"_Good, me too, except I prefer wild bronze hair and deep, captivating green eyes."_

_When our lips met for the first time, everything ceased to exist around us. The world stopped, sound and time didn't matter, nor did the opinions of other's at that moment. As we kissed our arms snaked around each other's bodies, leaving virtually no space in between. As we held each other, our tongues dancing a sensual dance, I felt his heart beating against my chest and I was sure he could feel mine against his chest too. I had never felt so happy and, clichéd as it may sound, _

_complete. _

_**And the first time ever I lay with you**__**  
><strong>__**I felt your heart so close to mine**__**  
><strong>__**And I knew our joy would fill the earth**__**  
><strong>__**And last till the end of time my love**__**  
><strong>__**It would last till the end of time my love**__**  
><strong>__**The first time ever I saw your face, your face,**__**your face, your face**_

_We'd been together for six months, and it was the long weekend so Jasper and I decided to stay on campus to do some studying. We were in my dorm room because Emmett had gone away for the weekend with his girlfriend Angela; therefore we had the room to ourselves. We were sitting on the floor, just studying when I looked at Jasper and spoke, and asked Jasper if he found me attractive. I almost died of embarrassment._

_Being sweet and kind, he assured me he did and that he had never felt so attracted to anyone else before he met me. He then proceeded to tell me how he dreamt of all the things we did together almost every night, in a husky voice and hooded eyes. And because my mind wasn't working well that night, I asked him if he wanted to make love with me._

"_Edward, I want nothing more than to make love with you, I want to very much in fact. But, I will not force you into something you aren't ready for. I can wait until you feel ready, I can wait for as long as you need," he said softly holding my hand._

_In that moment I knew, I was in trouble. Not only was he always comforting and reassuring, he was also patient and kind and just plain wonderful. I knew at that moment that I loved him._

_I pushed our books to the side and crawled to where he sat and I straddled his lap. I felt him grow against me, I moaned softly and rolled my hips against his as I lowered my face to his and pressed our lips together in a passionate and steamy kiss. When oxygen became an issue, I pulled away and smiled at him, lowering my head to his neck. _

"_I'm ready, now" I whispered into the crook of his neck. _

_That night was the single most beautiful and perfect night of my life; Jasper was gentle and took his time. He was soft when I needed him to be so, and when I needed him strong, he was that too. Throughout the night, we learned each other's bodies and learned how to play them for maximum pleasure; we spent the entire night loving each other and it was just amazing and breathtaking. _

_When we were finally too tired to continue, we lay embraced in each other's arms and slowly drifted to sleep, however, not before confessing our love for each other._

_It was the most peaceful sleep I'd had until then._

* * *

><p>As I pulled myself from my memories, I allowed myself to get lost in Jasper's eyes and the melody and lyric of the song, as it ended.<p>

Everything felt complete and right when I looked into his eyes; I felt like nothing could tear us apart. It felt like the world stopped, and waited for us to live and experience the overwhelming love that surrounded us. It was a daunting feeling, honestly, the contentment that settled around us then, but also amazing.

Jasper's cerulean blue eyes gazed lovingly into mine, and I knew that was the right moment to ask.

I took a deep breath.

"Jazz," my voice was shaky and raw, heavy with emotion. "I-I want you to know that these last five years with you have been," I inhaled deeply, letting the air rush out of me quickly "they've been the best years of my entire life, and without you, I don't think – no, I know – I would not be as happy as I am now," I stopped and just looked at him.

"Edward," Jasper whispered, almost reverently. As we looked into each other's eyes, all the years we spent together flashed in my mind's eye again.

The first moment we met; our first date and our first kiss… our first time together, when we decided to live together, our graduation from Dartmouth, finding the right house for us.

Every moment that lead to where we were right now.

"Jasper, you are everything to me. You are my world and my life. I am yours, Love, and no one and nothing will ever change that," I felt my lips curl upwards, slightly. "I love you with all my heart, Jasper Whitlock, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much," I wrapped my arm tightly around him and held him for dear life. I slid my free hand into my pocket and pulled out the dark blue velvet box which held our future. _Our future_. I opened it and held it up for him to see. I held him tighter yet, "Jasper Whitlock, would you do me the extraordinary honour, of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

I held my breath and waited; I saw how Jasper's eyes began to water and how his breaths became choppy and shallow. I could feel his heart beating furiously against my chest. I felt his body as it trembled, and noticed the slight sheen of perspiration forming just above his upper lip. I wanted to lick it so badly, but I had to focus.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Jasper took a deep breath.

"Edward," his voice broke. "I don't… know… Oh, God!" he stammered; I was nervous. "I… don't know… what to say…" tears had begun to fall from his eyes, and a big smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, would be a good answer!" I said, softly. I felt my heart constrict and my chest tighten, as I waited for his answer. It felt like I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs. Jasper inhaled deeply, a locked his eyes with mine.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" he whispered, filled with emotion. "I can't imagine living without you either. I love you so much Edward. _You_ are _my,_ everything and life just isn't worth living if I don't have you. Yes, of course, I'll marry you and _I_ will be the happiest man alive because I will have _you_ in _my_ life." I crashed our lips together in a hard and feverish kiss.

My God, how I loved him.

"Thank you," kiss, "thank you," kiss, "thank you" I placed the ring on his left ring finger; we both admired how perfect it looked.

I looked at Jasper then, and everything fell into place. All was right with the world and I was sound. I leaned in and just kissed him with everything I had.

My hands wandered over his body and ran up and down his back as his hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too."

I slowly dragged my hands down to the waist line of his pants and pulled his shirt out from them. His muscles recoiled under my touch as I dragged my hands over his shirt-clad chest, over his shoulders. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, from top to bottom.

When I reached the last button, I played with its hem, pulled him closer to me while I bunched the fabric in my hands. I let go and dragged my nails over his skin eliciting a growl from deep within his throat. When I reached his shoulders again, I softly slipped my hands under his shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders and down his arms, always careful to maintain the constant skin to skin contact. Jasper shuddered; our hands met and I intertwined our fingers for a few seconds, let his shirt fall to the floor, where it pooled around his feet.

I pulled him with me, wrapped my arms around his torso, and walked backwards to our bedroom where I knew my other surprise was waited for us.

For him. My fiancé.

When we reached the room, I opened the door and pulled him forward to enter. The expression on his face the moment he walked through was, worth all the hard work I put in.

"You did all this?" he whispered in awe. I smiled at him.

"Yes. I did this and I would do so much more," I held him close as my arms felt bereft without him in their embrace. I walked us to the bed and showed him what I had prepared. I pointed out the massage oils, "I, Love, will be giving you a back rub so choose which oil you prefer," he chose the vanilla & citrus oil mix; I turned my body fully toward Jasper and began to unbutton his pants and pulled them down. When he stepped out of them, I motioned for him to lie on the bed with his back turned up. As he lay down I watched his muscles flex with each of his movements and felt my pants tighten. When he was positioned in the middle of the bed, I straddled his hips and brought the massage oil he chose and rubbed some on my hands and warmed it up a little before I brought my hands to his skin.

The oil's scent permeated the room.

I brought my hands down to Jasper's shoulders and rubbed them around while I spread the oil and tried to tenderly unwind his stiff muscles. As I dragged my hands down the rest of his back, he began to loosen up and moaned every now and then.

My pants were severely, uncomfortable.

Jasper moaned and I couldn't control myself; I rocked my hips against his delectable ass, and felt myself grow even harder. By the time I was half way done with his massage, the front of my pants were drenched through from my weeping erection.

I trailed my nails softly up and down his back, spread my fingers out and lay my palms flatly against his skin and rubbed a little harder, all while I rocked and rolled my hips against him. As I massaged the middle of his back, I ran my hands down the sides of his body and my fingers slipped to his front a little, holding him as I rubbed just my thumbs in soothing circular motions.

I finished Jasper's massage and leaned forward and peppered his shoulders and back with opened mouthed kisses. I helped him turn over so that he lay on his back; I leaned forward again and kissed his lips passionately, I ran my tongue along his lower lip softly, then over the cupid's bow of his upper one. I slid my hands over his torso, still covered in the vanilla citrusy oil; I grabbed the hand towel I had previously placed on the bedside table, and cleaned my hands free of the oily residue. I brought my hands back to Jasper's body and relished in the feel of his taut muscles against them. I lowered my lips and kissed along his collar bone, shoulders and neck. I licked his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down in response to my actions.

I dragged my hands down to the top of Jasper's boxer briefs and pulled them down easily after I, softly, ran the palm of my hand over his hard member and cupped it snugly. When his boxer briefs were off, I rubbed his erection, skin against skin.

Jasper moaned and grunted loudly, as his hips jerked against my hand. I lowered my head and kissed his chest and further down still, as I kissed his stomach and dragged my tongue over his hip bone from, side to side, a few times before I reached the top of his 'V' trail nipping with my teeth. Jasper moaned throughout and lifted his hips off the bed in an attempt to get closer to my mouth.

I knew what he wanted but, I held off until he writhed in torturous pleasure.

"Edward, please," Jasper begged.

"Please what, Jazz, what do you want?"

"Please... suck me baby, I need you to suck ... Oh... my cock," he said as I breathed over him. "I need to feel your mouth on me, please!"

"Of course, Love, anything you want," slowly I inched down, to where he wanted me the most and licked my lips hungrily. "Anything for you," I reiterated, with a whisper. When I finally brought my tongue out and licked his purple head fleetingly, Jasper's hips lifted higher off the bed than before; I put my hands atop his waist and attempted to hold him down.

I licked his man juice that cried out for me, as it ran down his long thick shaft. I brought my free hand to the base of his member and held it in a firmly gentle grip. I looked up into his eyes; I stuck my tongue out, once more so he could see what I was about to do and licked his head completely and coated him in my saliva. His pre-cum was an aphrodisiac, so much so that my own erection protested its jean confinement. It seemed as though it was trying to break through my pants in an attempt to get to Jasper, to get the friction it looked for and wanted; needed.

I got off the bed, and Jasper pouted and groaned in protest. I smirked at him and pulled my shirt off and threw it at him grinning playfully. I reached for my belt, but was Jasper's hands pushed them away as they took over undressing me.

He looked up at me and smiled flirtatiously, before he leaned forward and placed soft kiss on my stomach and hip bones. I felt his wet tongue as he dragged it across my skin slowly and sensuously. His hands reached for my belt, unbuckled and pulled it off completely. Jasper's hands reached behind me and grabbed my butt firmly so that he brought me closer to him.

I shivered against his touch.

He turned me on something fierce and I groaned and moaned, loudly and deeply and brought my hands to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his honey blonde curls. I whimpered his name as he pulled both my pants and boxers down at the same time and licked along my happy trail.

"Mmmm," Jasper moaned. "Happy to see you too, buddy" he said and kissed my throbbing head.

"Jasper, don't... tease me Love... please," I was not above begging. My husky voice made him laugh.

Suddenly tight, wet warmth enveloped me. I nearly screamed out at the heavenly sensation. My whole body broke out in goose bumps as Jasper ran his tongue up and down my engorged shaft. He lifted his hand and brought it to the base of my dick and held me firmly, and levelled it with his mouth; his other hand caressed my inner thighs as he dragged his hand up to my ball sac. He cupped and fondled me thoroughly.

I was close to eruption.

Jasper opened his mouth and took me into his wet warmth; he bobbed his head up and down. I moaned and groaned nonstop and made incoherent grumbled sounds, every time I hit the back of his constricting throat; I was mesmerised as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed me in deep. Jasper pulled his head up, dragged his teeth softly over my steel rod and swiped his tongue over the tip of my erection, where licked deeply into my slit and suckled as much of my pre-cum as he could.

His hand slid deep between my legs and under my balls; he rubbed my perineum, firmly, back and forth.

My entire body trembled through his ministrations.

Jasper removed his left hand and his mouth from my oversensitive skin, to suck on his own fingers. With wet fingers, Jasper stroked my perineum again, rubbed it thoroughly coating it with his saliva, before he slid one finger through my tight hole; he stretched and prepared me for him.

I shouted from the intense pleasure he gave me.

I felt Jasper's other hand move around to my ass and pry apart my cheeks just before he inserted another of his fingers. I was so sensitive and felt like my legs would give way so I grabbed hold of his shoulders.

As jasper's fingers pried and prodded my tight back entrance, he moved his mouth faster on my throbbing cock. His tongue swirled around as he bobbed his head up and down, his saliva created the perfect lubrication for his mouth. He sometimes dragged his teeth on the upward thrust of his head, which stung slightly and provided me with so much pleasure I was barely able to contain.

Jasper, then, inserted a third finger inside me. He thrust them in and out, stretched them in a scissor fashion, to stretch my hole; he continued to do that until he finally reached deeper inside and hit my prostate. He rubbed against my prostate continuously before I finally exploded in thick spurt of cum once, twice, three times before I growled deep with satisfaction and yelled out his name.

"JASPER!" I yelled as I came down his throat. "UGH!" Jasper swallowed around everything I gave him, which prolonged my orgasm.

When I finally came down from my high, I looked down at Jasper's smiling face in time to see as he swallowed the rest of my, cum. I shuddered from the aftershocks and dove into kiss his lips and tasted myself in his mouth. Jasper stood and wrapped his arms around me in a tight and naked embrace.

"Thank you, Love," I whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"You're welcome, Edward. I love you too."

"Why don't you have a seat, while I prepare us a hot bath?" I suggested, as I slid a hand down to his throbbing erection and stroked him slowly.

"Sounds great," he moaned. I kissed him before I let go of him and removed myself from his arms.

~o**O**o~

I walked to the bathroom still naked and smiled to myself; I felt Jasper's eyes on me as I walked away. I walked towards the garden tub and immediately turned the hot water on, I then poured in some bath soaps. Jasper walked in before I could get him. He looked around the room and his face broke into an amazing smile, his eyes shined. He finally looked at me and he looked famished. I couldn't wait to make love with him, again.

My semi deflated cock stirred at the look he gave me. Jasper licked his lips and in two short strides, had me in his arms and kissed me thoroughly and hungrily and passionately.

It would be a long and passionate night.

The water was hot and soapy as I stepped over the lip of the tub and motioned for Jasper to come join me. He slowly walked towards with a sexy smirk on his puffy lips. My hands flew to Jasper's hips and guided him in, careful to not let him slip. I turned him around so that his back was against to my chest and held him strongly to me and reveled in the feel of his skin against mine.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw his cock grow hard again to where it leaked pre-cum. My hand inched forward and around his torso and reached for it; I stroked him softly and slowly. My other hand drifted further down and gently tugged and squeezed Jasper's balls and worshiped them reverently.

Jasper turned to face me and grabbed a shower luffa that hung around the tap and doused it in the soapy water and began to bathe me. He washed my most sensitive parts with tender loving care and kissed them when he was done.

Then I took the luffa from him and washed his body in turn. I took my time as I dragged the luffa over his legs and behind his knees, around his arms and shoulders and up his neck. With my hands, I gathered water and washed off the soap buds and rubbed my hands over his entire body. When I reached his erection, I got down on my knees and kissed it; he jumped. I smiled.

I brought my hand to his member and held it as I looked up at him.

"Let me take care of you Love," I said.

I lowered my head, poked my tongue out and licked his thick shaft from base to tip. When I reached his tip, I swirled my tongue over the slit and suckled him in and slurped around him. Then I opened my mouth and took him in deep.

I hummed at the sensations of his velvet steel running over my tongue, against my teeth and along the walls of cheeks. I loved sucking Jasper's cock; he always tasted so bitter sweet.

I held the base of his cock in my hand and bobbed my head languidly. I looked up at him, pulled my mouth away and put my hands on his hips and smiled.

"Fuck my mouth baby," I told him.

Jasper moaned loudly as his head lulled back, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Fuuuck, baby," he said raggedly.

I positioned my knees more comfortably and held his hips tighter; I opened my mouth and took him in deeply; I hollowed my cheeks and breathed through my nose.

Jasper's hands wound in my hair and held tightly as he thrust forward slowly at first to allow me to get used to him and then gradually sped up. The faster he thrust the longer and louder I moaned around him. I took him in deep, down my throat and swallowed around him; it drove him crazy.

"I'm close… ugh, yes baby… so close Edward…" he groaned.

I hummed to let him know I understood and moved my head so that I accompanied the movement of his hips. My hand drifted down to my own throbbing cock and I jerked off rapidly, matching his thrusts.

I was so sensitive; I knew it wouldn't take long before I came.

I swallowed around Jasper's cock and moaned each time he hit the back of my throat; his body trembled all over. With a few more thrusts, Jasper came down my throat in thickly. I drank him down.

I let go of his cock with a pop and smiled. I dragged my tongue along my lips and savored his lingering taste.

Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders and practically lifted me off my knees and on to my feet. He impaled his lips against mine and delved his tongue deeply; when he tasted himself in my mouth and groaned. Even though we both had just come recently, we rubbed our oversensitive cocks against each other, feverishly, nonetheless.

We pulled away at the same time and just held each other tightly and smiled.

"I love you," I whispered against his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

We climbed out of the tub carefully and I dried Jasper's body quickly before my own, then I guided us to our bedroom. I pulled him with me towards the bed; I knelt in front of him and saw as his erection grew again and kissed him all over his thighs and legs and grin. I slurped messily up and down as I pulled him briefly in my mouth.

I reached for the lube that was on the bedside table, opened the cap and poured some over my fingers and coated them. I brought my hand around his back and rested it lightly on his ass cheek before I gave him a firm squeeze. I slid my fingers slowly up and down between his cheeks, and pressed ever so slightly against his puckered hole. I rimmed around Jasper's entrance and slowly slid one finger in, moved it in and out of him, until he rocked against my hand. When I thought he was ready, I slid in a second finger and began to scissor him; sometime after, I slid in a third finger and finger fucked him for all he was worth, rubbed against his prostate, and stopped only when he almost came on my chest. I continued fingering him until I knew Jasper couldn't take much more.

I stopped and pulled my fingers out of him, to which he protested.

I dragged my hands up his body and pushed him back on to the bed so that his head rested on the pillow, before I covered his body with mine. Our naked bodies writhed in pleasure as we pressed against each other. Jasper's tongue and lips roamed my neck, my shoulders and across my Adam's apple.

We thrust our hips together and relished the sensations we created. I grabbed his hands and held them above his head firmly as I rocked my hips faster against his, I breathed raggedly. I couldn't take much more; the need to be inside of him was warring with my need to feel his cock against mine.

"Please, Edward. I need you baby, please, fuck me… take me hard," Jasper panted in my ear.

I kissed his lips firmly and sensuously, let one of his hands go and grabbed hold of my throbbing aching cock. I aligned myself with his puckered hole and pushed forward slowly, softly, so just my head was inside him and allowed him to adjust to my size. I pushed in further and further until I was sheathed in his warmth and thrust faster after a few moments and after Jasper begged me too. The sound of the skin of my pelvis as it slapped against his ass cheeks, turned me on and I grew harder inside him. I pounded into Jasper's tight, hot ass roughly. I held on to his waist firmly and let loose.

I pounded into him hard and with long strokes, pulled out almost all the way before I slammed back in to the hilt. I alternated between fast strokes and slow strokes, hard strokes and soft strokes; I kept the rhythm until I myself, stiffened; Jasper's walls tightened around me and he chanted incoherently and matched and met my each and every thrust, I reveled in the way he felt around me – tight and convulsing.

My grip on his hips gradually loosened.

"Just a little longer, Jazz" I murmured in his ear as I continued to thrust in him long after out orgasms. Our hard-on's were still very present.

When Jasper's hips moved erratically against mine once more, my hands firmly gripped his cock in a tight fist, squeezed twice on the upward strokes and I smoothed my thumb over the head of his cock. Both he and I were helpless to stop the tidal wave of pleasure that crashed over our bodies. I felt his entire body as it shuddered, convulsed and tightened around me from the fore of our second orgasm.

I collapsed on top of him exhausted and stayed inside Jasper's body until I softened completely and slipped out. I crawled down his body and licked the, cum off his stomach before taking the head of his dick into my mouth and suckled softly, cleaning his sensitive member. Jasper protested and tried to move away, he was so sensitive.

We lay practically limp in each other's arms for a while as we attempted to catch our breath. I snuggled into Jasper's chest and inhaled deeply; the scents of sweat lavished in sex and lingering vanilla &citrus oil mix surrounded us.

It was heaven.

Eventually, Jasper reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the hand towel that lay on the bedside table as well and cleaned us up.

I reluctantly, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where I blew out the candles that had remained lit, and then proceeded to do the same with the candles I had spread around our room. After I blew out all the lit candles, I walked to the light switch and turned the lights off before I returned to Jasper waited for me. I lay behind him and spooned his body with mine and my arms encircled around him in a tight embrace. I kissed the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Edward," Jasper whispered sleepily. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Love. I love you too."

I reveled in the silence as he fell asleep; I imagined our lives as I held my future husband in my arms before I followed him into a sound sleep-filled night.

This was an anniversary I would never forget, we celebrated all night. It was an unforgettable night.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I decided to put the disclaimer at the end, this time.

I wrote this for one of my best friends. 3

This is my first attempt at slash, so please be nice.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _**The Twilight Saga**_ or its characters. Those rights solely belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I only own the plot.

**No infringement or copyright intended**

**R&R**

**~Auspicious Stars~**

© 2012 Auspicious Stars


End file.
